From DE 10 2009 031 934 A1, a rotor is known consisting of several components for a camshaft adjuster. The rotor has, in detail, a rotor core that is covered with plastic in the axial direction.
In the rotor core, a blind hole is formed in which a locking pin can be guided that secures the rotor against the stator relative to a rotation.